


Snowbound

by potentiality_26



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Harry Lives, Huddling For Warmth, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: “Wouldn’t it be easier if I was-” Eggsy cleared his throat again- “Harry’s- you know- his date?”  Eggsy’s cheeks reddened slightly, but he held his chin high.Harry opened his mouth to protest, but before he could get anything out Merlin said, “Very good, Eggsy.  You’re exactly right.  Those are precisely the covers I’ve built for you.”  He held out files to both of them.  “Happy reading.”Considering how many times Harry has almost died in the field, it would be silly to call this his worst mission.  It rather feels like it is, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not Brit-picked.

“Are you cold, my darling?” Harry asked, just loud enough to excuse the endearment.

"Should be asking you that," Eggsy replied, shivering.  He had on Harry's jacket, and their only blanket was wrapped around his shoulders.  Harry supposed he shouldn't be surprised; Eggsy had already made all the concessions he was likely to make to Harry's gentlemanly pride. 

"I'm quite all right," Harry assured him. 

Eggsy rolled his eyes and- working quickly- threw the blanket around Harry's shoulders instead.  Before Harry could protest, he snuggled close to Harry's chest and guided Harry's arms around him.  "Better, right?" he said.

That was debatable.  Every part of Harry that Eggsy wasn't touching abruptly felt like ice compared to every part that was.  "Much," Harry said, pasting on a smile.  They were in the far corner of the large room and relatively inconspicuous- but Harry could feel someone (almost certainly his aunt Delia) watching them.  Under her discerning gaze, Harry gathered Eggsy closer and allowed himself to bury his face in Eggsy's hair.  The next time Harry glanced her way, his aunt was looking elsewhere instead. 

"I'm really sorry about her," Eggsy said softly.  He must have noticed the exchange of looks.

"We're in the field," Harry reminded him.  "It's hardly your fault if a relative of mine also happens to be here."  Harry would call it lucky that Merlin hadn't done anything too adventurous in terms of his cover- except that that was Merlin's habit, and this was exactly why.  

"I know," Eggsy said.  "I'm just sorry.  Just- you know- generally."  

"And you've already apologized.  Several times."  Harry kept his voice low: "If you’re worrying about all the awkward family dinners I will have to endure with my supposed partner not on my arm, you really needn't.”

"Why, you gonna tell them we broke up?"  Eggsy sounded as though it hurt him to imagine that this fate awaited their fictional relationship. 

"I won't have to.  Unlike hopefully everyone else in this room, my aunt likely never thought we were together at all.”

"Right."  Eggsy stiffened slightly in Harry's arms.  "Nobody who knew you would ever think you and me were actually an item.”

Harry agreed, perhaps too quickly.  The tightness in Eggsy’s voice made him wonder if Eggsy had come up with some reason for that beyond the obvious, but Harry was too tired, too cold, and too ready to put this miserable excuse for a mission behind him to work out what it might be. 

Because honestly- Eggsy had to _know_.  Gary, his cover- in as much as it could be called a cover when it bore such a torturous resemblance to how Eggsy actually was- had a certain artless charm which, combined with his youth, beauty, and particular half sullen and half kid-in-a-candy-store approach to the opulence which surrounded them, was just a little too _Pretty Woman_ for even the most refined audience to ignore.

Harry's aunt would never conclude that he was paying for Eggsy's attentions.  She would know that he was, if nothing else, too proud for such a thing- not that he mightn't have been tempted; Eggsy was temptation made flesh and in his five decades on this earth Harry had never known anyone like him.  He felt every one of those decades right now, holding Eggsy close and letting the adoration he had felt for months show on his face like the foolish old man he was. 

He knew, though, that when they finally got out of here he would have to bring his feelings back in line.  He had been foolish enough this past week to carry him for the rest of his life. 

*   *   *

_“You’ll be taking Eggsy with you, of course,” Merlin told Harry on Monday._

_“Hmm,” was Harry's initial reply._

_The mission was relatively straightforward in and of itself: a weekend holiday party for the upper_ upper _crust at a ski lodge, a high-profile guest with some very sensitive information on his laptop, solid intelligence that a thief had been contracted to steal said laptop from the lodge’s safe during the party.  Harry was even looking forward to crossing proverbial swords with the thief in question.  She had eluded Kingsman before, but she was getting past her prime and Harry was perfectly willing to accept victory on those terms._

_But Harry hated these kinds of events, hated these kinds of people.  He played the part when it suited him, but he wouldn’t have become a Kingsman if he had wanted that life, and the thought of walking Eggsy through it... as much as Harry liked working with him normally, he wondered why Merlin wasn’t partnering him with Lancelot instead._

_She at least would know what to expect._

_“Well,” Harry mused at last, “Eggsy could come as my protégée, I suppose.”  Harry’s cover for missions like this usually remained as close to the truth as possible- he was himself, more or less, only working as a tailor and nothing more.  It would make sense if Eggsy's cover was the same.  
_

_Eggsy cleared his throat.  He and Harry were both seated in front of Merlin’s desk, but this was the first time he had spoken.  He was always quiet during briefings, listening carefully and only making his presence felt when he had something important to say._

_Harry suspected that Eggsy was still unsure of his place at Kingsman, still keenly aware that he had become an agent by the grace of Merlin alone.  Only time would change that, Harry knew._

_“Wouldn’t it be easier if I was-” Eggsy cleared his throat again- “Harry’s- you know- his date?”  Eggsy’s cheeks reddened slightly, but he held his chin high._

_Harry opened his mouth to protest, but before he could get anything out Merlin said, “Very good, Eggsy.  You’re exactly right.  Those are precisely the covers I’ve built for you.”  He held out files to both of them.  “Happy reading.”_

_Though he didn’t like it- the idea of spending an entire weekend with Eggsy on his arm terrified Harry- he couldn’t easily protest in front of Eggsy, and- knowing Merlin- he couldn’t really protest at all, so Harry gritted his teeth and took the file.  He had gotten through Kingsman training, and years of service.  He had gotten through months of physical therapy after being shot in the head._

_He could get through_ this. 

*   *   *

The staff had a roaring fire going in the ski lodge's great hall, and most of the guests were arrayed around it.  A few, though, had followed Harry and Eggsy’s example and broken off, huddling together to keep warm and hopefully snatch a bit of privacy at the same time.  Eggsy wasn’t wrong to keep so close; Harry found that holding Eggsy in his arms did ward off the chill admirably, even if it also did untold damage to his peace of mind. 

Eggsy still shivered on occasion.  Harry tightened his grip and soothed him.  His peace of mind would keep. 

A few staff members moved from group to group, offering up hot drinks and pieces of news.  Harry took a cup of hot chocolate and gave it to Eggsy as the waiter reported, “The weather should clear up in a few hours.”

“That’s good,” Harry said.  “I thought we might not get out of here before the spring thaw.”  He kept his voice light, inviting the waiter to share in the joke rather than play the villain of it.

The waiter laughed softly and took his leave.

Eggsy was warming his hands around the cup.  “You can’t wait to get out of here, can you?” he said.  He sounded awfully bitter. 

His initial shyness regarding their covers aside, Eggsy had been even more gung-ho for this mission than usual.  But ever since Aunt Delia showed up he had seemed... off.  And things had gotten worse, not better, after Harry explained that she had most likely not been fooled by their charade. 

Harry didn't understand it.  Playing at being Harry's lover had probably seemed simple enough until a relative of Harry's came along and made it all too real.  He would have expected Eggsy to be _glad_ she wasn't fooled. 

But his spirits were lower than ever now, and Harry had no idea what he might do to help him. 

And honestly, he had enough to deal with.

*   *   *

_On Wednesday Eggsy suggested that they brush up on his dancing before the party._

_Harry hadn't wanted to, but neither had he felt able to protest what was an imminently sensible idea.  The last day and a half had been a whirlwind of mission prep, and Harry would normally have jumped at the chance to help Eggsy practice any skill he felt unsure about.  Not that Harry thought Eggsy had much reason to be unsure, of course._

_Harry was the one who had taught him to dance in the first place.  He had found Eggsy an apt pupil- eager to please and naturally gifted.  That had been before Harry’s first coma of that year, back when Eggsy was still early in his candidacy and Merlin had brought Harry in to show him a few things that his fellow candidates had known since childhood.  Harry had been surprised by how seriously Eggsy took it, how much he had clearly_ liked _dancing with Harry._

_But of course this was the same young man who had likened their situation to My Fair Lady, who had been a gymnast before his stepfather forced him into more ‘manly’ pursuits.  By then Harry had already begun to realize that though he might have looked through Eggsy's file, he didn't know him at all._

_Harry knew him now, treasured him now- wanted him more and more with each passing day, and in ways that were wholly inappropriate.  Whirling Eggsy across a dance-floor, knowing what everyone who saw them at the lodge would think- it would never have been easy, but the fact that Harry wanted Eggsy to really be his was what made it torture._

_Eggsy really was such a good dancer- graceful, fluid, his movements practiced and yet natural at the same time.  The Kingsman ballroom was lined with couches to one wall and mirrors to the other, and looking at Eggsy reflected back in them- at Eggsy in his arms reflected back in them- made the inside of Harry's mouth go dry._

_And it felt so good to hold him.  Eggsy didn't ask for physical contact easily, and Harry didn't give it easily without being asked, so Harry had almost never held Eggsy in his arms before- it was new to him, the heat of Eggsy, how firm and strong he felt and yet how vulnerable.  If Harry had had some inkling then of how much more experience holding Eggsy he would have before the mission was through he might have tried to worm his way out of it again, but he didn't know- so they danced, and Harry didn't allow himself to read too much into how Eggsy seemed to enjoy it._

_He was laughing, flushed and breathless, by the time Harry called for a break.  He collapsed onto one of the couches and Harry sat carefully down beside him, far more dignified.  He didn’t call Eggsy out on the way he was sprawled; he knew perfectly well that Eggsy was never less than a gentleman when it counted._

_“Hey, Harry,” Eggsy said, lips still curved fetchingly upward.  “Do you reckon we oughta… practice a little?”_

_“Isn’t that what we’ve been doing?”  They had brushed up on Eggsy’s languages, drink orders, small talk-and then, finally, the dancing.  Almost the only thing they hadn’t practiced was the actual Kingsman part of the mission- apprehending the thief- and Harry knew there was no need for it.  Eggsy could do that part in his sleep.  They both could._

_“No, I meant…” Eggsy’s brows drew together.  “We’re supposed to be- I’m fucking this up.”  His jaw twitched faintly.  “I meant this.”  He sat up, his fingers finding Harry’s chin.  He leaned close and-_

_His lips were electric against Harry’s for less than a second before Harry jerked back._

_Eggsy looked torn between amusement and sorrow.  “See?  You react like that in the field and we’re done.”_

_Harry swallowed.  “Yes,” he admitted.  “Yes, you’re right.”  He lifted a hand, brushing the backs of his fingers across Eggsy’s cheekbone.  He cupped Eggsy's face and ran his thumb over Eggsy’s bottom lip- which was faintly red and gleaming where he had worried at it- as he turned the necessity of this over in his mind.  He closed the distance between them and kissed Eggsy, careful to be gentle.  He couldn’t kiss Eggsy like he was too hungry for him, like he’d never get another chance, like he had spent months imagining what it would be like to be permitted such a thing.  He had to kiss Eggsy like it was normal, like it was his right, like- at least for a while- Eggsy would give him whatever he wanted and there was no call for desperation._

_Eggsy kissed Harry back with practiced ease, as though they had done this a million times already.  His hands slid up Harry’s chest and his fingers curled around Harry’s jacket lapels as he took control of the kiss, deepening it just enough.  He pressed forward, straddling Harry’s hips._

_Harry gasped, and Eggsy laughed against his lips._

_“This is better, right?” Eggsy said._

_“Yes,” Harry admitted, kissing him some more.  “It’s better.”_

_He nuzzled Eggsy’s jaw, allowing himself to press just one kiss to Eggsy’s gorgeous, smooth throat before- gently- pushing him back._

_“I think that’s more than enough practice.”  Harry didn’t want to stop, which was why they had to.  Eggsy’s lips were soft and sweet and addictive, and Harry wasn’t sure how much of them he could take before he tried to convince Eggsy that he also needed to practice sucking Eggsy’s cock.  For verisimilitude.  In the name of the mission, of course._

*   *   *

“Here,” Eggsy said, jerking Harry back into the present.  He passed Harry the mug of cocoa.  “It’s not as hot as it could be, but it’s good.”

Harry accepted it.  His lips come to rest where Eggsy’s had been when he took a sip.  “Thank you.”  He passed it back. 

“Has anything like this ever happened to you before?”

Harry almost asked Eggsy what he meant specifically, but he thought better of it.  Eggsy would call him out in a second, and rightly too.  There was only one thing Eggsy could have been talking about, only one thing that had been in his mind for the last few days.  “Running into a relative on a mission, you mean?”

“Yeah.”

“Once or twice.  It’s why Merlin keeps my cover so close to the truth.  These are the circles that my family- a part of it, anyway- travels in.   So I blend in well, and because I blend in well Kingsman prefers to send me rather than another agent.  And so things like this do happen on occasion.  Most of my family has some idea of what kind of work I do, if not who for.  I’ve never had a cover blown, and so far it still hasn’t happened.”

“Okay,” Eggsy said.  They were keeping their voices low so as not to be overheard by any of the other guests, but Eggsy’s voice was even smaller than Harry would have expected.

“Would you like me to tell you about a few of those missions?” Harry asked, hesitating.  They weren't among his most interesting- but it would be something to pass the time, and perhaps it would make Eggsy feel better. 

“Yeah,” Eggsy said.

So Harry did.

*   *   *

_“Come here, my dear,” Harry said on Friday.  The party was in full swing by then, and this was the most warning he was able to give before he drew Eggsy into his arms.  Eggsy allowed it without the faintest sign of discomfort, soft and easy as Harry pulled him to his chest.  “Do you see the elderly woman behind me?" Harry asked, resting his cheek against the side of Eggsy's face.  "The one in the green dress?”_

_“That our target?” Eggsy asked.  He curled one of his arms underneath Harry’s armpit and splayed his hand out over Harry’s back.  He pressed up against Harry as if he was more than happy to just be held like this for as long as Harry liked._

_“I’m afraid not,” Harry replied, careful to breathe evenly.  He had been touching Eggsy all night- a light hand on the small of the back here, a soft kiss on the cheek there- and though it was far from unfamiliar now it was still almost more than Harry could take.  “I gather from the gossiping Wellesley twins over there that our gentlewoman thief isn’t expected until Saturday at the earliest, so we may have a very boring weekend ahead of us.  No, the woman who just arrived happens to be my aunt on my father’s side.”_

_“Fuck,” Eggsy breathed.  “What are you gonna do?”_

_“What do you think?  I’m going to introduce you, of course.”_

_Harry kept a politely bland smile on his face as they worked their way through the crowd towards Aunt Delia.  “Henry,” she said, her garish lipstick making her teeth look blindingly white even though Harry knew they actually had years of coffee and nicotine stains.  Delia was nowhere near the lady she pretended to be- much as Harry was nowhere near the gentleman- which was why she was one of his favorite relations even though she was also a judgmental witch.  She presented a powdered cheek for kissing and Harry obliged.  “And who is... this?”_

_“This is Gary,” Harry informed her smoothly.  “My boyfriend.”_

_Her eyes narrowed as she took Eggsy in.  As always, she saw far too much though she would never say any of it aloud.  “I’ve always thought that a rather juvenile term.  But then...”  She gave Eggsy a very significant once over._

_Harry had his arm around Eggsy’s waist, and he could feel how stiffly Eggsy was holding himself.  Somehow none of his obvious embarrassment showed on his face.  “My darling,” Harry said, “why don’t you get Aunt Delia a drink?  A martini, like I showed you?”_

_“’Course,” Eggsy said, his accent was wavering just slightly.  He kissed Harry’s cheek.  As he slipped away, Harry heard him mutter, “Gin, straight up.”_

_Harry watched Delia watch Eggsy leave, her eyes fixed to the hem of his jacket.  “You don’t fool me, Henry,” she said._

_“No,” he agreed._

_There was nothing for it, anyway._

 *   *   *

Sometime in the middle of Harry’s story, Eggsy fell asleep.  Harry saw no reason to wake him, since there was still nothing to do but sit and wait. 

Harry held Eggsy against him and closed his eyes.

*   *   *

_On Sunday the lights went out._

_Eggsy, who was guarding the door, said, “What was that?”_

_“Our target must have a partner in town who just cut our power," Harry answered.  He glanced over his shoulder at Eggsy.  "By the looks of things, she sabotaged the lodge's generator as well.  It’s clearly how she planned to get into the safe.”_

_She wouldn’t now, of course.  She was safely stunned and tied up in case she woke before Lancelot arrived to extract them- which (given that no one was watching them over the glasses and a blizzard had just blown in) could end up being a day or more._

_Still, the job was done and all national secrets were protected._

_“What do we do now?” Eggsy asked._

_“There’s nothing to do but wait, I’m afraid,” Harry said.  He shut and locked the supply closet door behind them, confirmed one last time that the safe had gone unbreached, and laid a hand on Eggsy's arm.  "We had better get back to the main hall before we're missed."_

_Without central heating, the temperature dropped quickly, and by the time they arrived most of the guests were huddled around the fireplace.  Some of the lodge's staff members were passing out blankets._

_Aunt Delia had claimed a place close to the fire, naturally.  She was bundled up in a fur coat and she gave Eggsy the same look of measured dismissal that she had been giving him all weekend._

_“I’m so sorry,” Eggsy said, shivering a bit.  “About her.”_

_“No need to apologize,” Harry replied, dropping his jacket around Eggsy’s shoulders.  “Things could definitely be worse.”_

*   *   *

“Harry?”

“Hmm?” Harry asked, blinking to clear his eyes.  He had drifted off with Eggsy still clasped to his chest, and he realized that he should probably let go of him.  He loosened his grip, sitting up, and was surprised when Eggsy gave a soft sigh and stayed close.  Harry fought the urge to embrace him again.  Everyone else was dozing too, and that would carry the charade too far. 

“Can we talk?”

Harry had had very few relationships in his life.  He had dated only rarely (and never to a good end), he had more acquaintances than friends, and he wasn’t very good about keeping in touch with his family.  Still, even Harry knew that _can we talk_ was never a good sign.  He hesitated.  “All right.”

“Alone?” Eggsy asked.  

Harry blinked some more.  Though they were unlikely to be overheard if they kept their voices down, there was still little privacy afforded by their current location.  He was tempted to ask Eggsy if it couldn’t wait until the mission was over.  But Eggsy wouldn’t have said anything unless he didn’t think so, and what was more Harry understood why he wouldn’t want to. 

There was something intimate about the close quarters and the darkness, the way they were huddled together for warmth now and how tactile they had been over the last few days.  As close as they had been since Harry had come back from the proverbial dead after V-Day, things felt... different now. 

“Come along,” he said at last. 

He helped Eggsy up by force of habit, leading him into the enormous coat closet attached to the great hall.  There was still the possibility that they would be interrupted by some guest of the lodge wishing to bundle up even further, but it was as alone together as they were likely to be for a while. 

“Now- what is it?”

Eggsy bit his lip and hesitated for a moment before he finally said, “Why didn’t you tell me you thought that everyone was going to think I was a rent boy or something?”

Despite his concerted effort not to put too fine a point on it, Harry had frankly assumed that Eggsy would figure that out eventually- but he hadn’t expected Eggsy to sound so hurt when he did.  “I thought it went without saying.”

Eggsy’s lips flattened into a thin line.  “I ain’t really.”

“It was never a question of whether-”

Eggsy wrapped his arms around his own chest like he was holding himself in.  “I mean, okay, I took money once or twice for like a handjob here or there, but not... not the kind of thing they're thinking of.”

Harry was not going to argue semantics with Eggsy on this subject, of all things.  “That’s really not the issue at hand.”

“No, the issue at hand is that apparently I got ‘whore’ written on my forehead-”

Though Eggsy’s voice was low, a hiss, Harry gripped his shoulders hard.  “Eggsy,” he said, as firmly and loudly as he thought was wise.  “Obviously the insinuation offended you.  I’m sorry I didn’t think of that before, and I’m sorry if I seemed to make light of it.  But you should try to understand that it's not really that they don’t think you could possibly be in a place like this unless you were...” he trailed off, his meaning hopefully clear.

Eggsy still looked unhappy.  “What else could they be thinking?”

“That you wouldn’t be with me unless I was... making it worth your while.”  

Eggsy blinked at Harry.  Stunned was a good look on him- better, at least, than hurt and trying not to show it.  “Are you saying that you think they think _I’m_ too good for _you_?”

“An oversimplification- but yes, that's what I'm saying.  That in case you doubted it, of the two of us you are out of my league rather than the other way around.”  Harry didn’t think that Eggsy _had_ doubted it, but perhaps he hadn’t been thinking in those terms.  Perhaps he had been too concerned about whether or not he fit in with these people to be objective.  “That you are kind and young and beautiful, and you light up a room, and it’s difficult for them to imagine what you might see in me beyond my... status and wealth.”

“So it's more that they think you’re... my sugar daddy?”  Eggsy’s voice was pulled so tight it cracked halfway through.

“Not the term I would've chosen, but... more or less.”

Eggsy was quiet for a moment.  “Do you... think all that?”

“That we look odd together?”

“No, the part where I light up the fucking room and all.”  Eggsy was worrying at his lower lip with his teeth, a sure sign that he was turning a problem over in his mind, but Harry couldn’t yet guess what that problem might be.  Perhaps he was finally beginning to guess how Harry felt. 

“Eggsy, I’d be blind not to.”

“Yeah, but...”  Eggsy hesitated again.  “Harry, you’re a lotta things but you ain’t cruel and you ain’t coward, so would you just please tell me, one way or the other?”

“Tell you what?”

“Look.”  Eggsy took a breath and set his jaw like he was bracing for a fight.  “Say that weren’t our cover, right?  Say our cover weren’t about who was out of who’s league, or about whether you’re so charming and gorgeous and funny and fucking perfect all the time or whether I’m... all that stuff you said, and we was just two people who fit, right?  Like all the bits of me that didn’t make sense suddenly did when I was with you.  And even though we was so different, and it was hard, we was still just giving it a go because we’re too mad about each other not to.  If... if that was our cover and nothing else, would you- maybe- want it to be true?”  

And Harry certainly felt like a coward, standing there looking at Eggsy with fear and hope chasing each other through his eyes.  Because Eggsy might not have said the words, but he wouldn’t have even had those thoughts in his head unless he had been hoping... “My boy,” Harry managed to choke out.  “Yes.  I want that more than I have ever wanted anything.”

He hardly deserved it, the way Eggsy’s front teeth released his lower lip and a smile broke free that really did light up the darkened closet like a lamp.  “Yeah?”

Harry closed the distance between them, nodding helplessly, and took Eggsy’s face in both hands.

Eggsy gave a little whining noise, his fingers curling into fists around Harry’s shirtfront.  He had to get up on his toes, a little, to kiss Harry.  It was hesitant at first, Eggsy just sort of nipping at Harry’s lips as if he was somehow unsure of his welcome still.  Harry let his fingers slide into Eggsy’s soft hair and sealed their mouths together properly.

Eggsy tasted just as Harry remembered he had, and his lips were just as soft and sweet.  And just as it had been while they 'practiced', and then again while they pretended to be a couple over the last few days, it felt like he had been kissing Eggsy for years already.  “Oh,” Harry murmured against Eggsy’s lips.  “My dear, dear boy.”  

That, of all things, seemed to be what broke Eggsy, and suddenly he wasn’t kissing Harry at all gently anymore, he was kissing Harry like he was hungry for it, like he had thought of nothing else for a very long time.

Harry kissed him back in the same way, because he knew that feeling well.  He backed Eggsy into the wall, pressing his knee in between Eggsy’s legs and pushing up.  Eggsy whined and clutched at Harry’s shirt-front, head rolling back against the wall.  Harry kissed his jaw, savoring the way Eggsy felt against him, hard and desperate, his hands sliding over Harry’s shoulders to clutch at his back. 

“Fuck, Harry,” Eggsy groaned as Harry applied that same pressure to his cock again.  “You forgotten where we are?” 

“Not for a second,” Harry whispered, nuzzling up to Eggsy's ear.  “Do you want me to stop?”

Harry wanted to wine and dine Eggsy, wanted to take him home and lay him out on expensive sheets, taste every inch of him, and discover every single thing that made him moan, sob, or scream.  But Harry would be lying if he claimed not to want this too- a clumsy fumble in a darkened closet because after waiting so long and apparently so needlessly neither of them could bear to wait any longer.  If Eggsy preferred to put this off, if he didn’t want the enforced quiet and the possibility of discovery, if the fact that there were strangers right on the other side of that wall troubled more than excited him, Harry would put a stop to this.  He could control himself.  

But if Eggsy didn’t- if it was for Harry’s supposed propriety alone that he had spoken- then Harry had every intention of showing him how little any of that mattered to him where Eggsy was concerned.  Harry didn’t want Eggsy to doubt how mad Harry was for him, not ever again.   

It clearly took a second for Eggsy to actually work out what Harry was asking him, and when he did he stared at Harry with blown pupils and shook his head.  “No,” he said, swallowing.  “I don’t.”

Harry smiled and pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s throat.  “Good.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy breathed out.  He titled his head back to give Harry better access. 

“Darling,” Harry said.  He wasn't sure he could possibly savor it enough- the smooth heat of Eggsy's skin underneath his lips, the sweet pliancy of Eggsy's chest against his chest. 

Eggsy groaned, his hands crawling up and down Harry's back and making fists of his shirt.  His hips ground him into Harry's thigh. 

Harry wondered if he could make Eggsy come with just this.  When he put pressure on Eggsy's pulse point and let his tongue dart out across his skin Eggsy whined and writhed beneath him, and Harry thought that maybe he could.  It would be beautiful, Harry thought- to watch Eggsy's face in the half-darkness as he fell apart at so little.  It would also be frightfully messy, unfortunately.

Eggsy was close, though, so Harry wouldn't waste time.  He slid one hand down the firm line of Eggsy's stomach, finding his waistband and then dipping lower still, plunging his fingers into Eggsy's pants.  Eggsy made a choked noise as Harry touched him.  Harry savored the heat and faint slickness under his palm, the look of shocked bliss on Eggsy's face in the darkness, the way Eggsy's trousers- already almost too tight- limited his options to just rubbing frantically as Eggsy's hips jerked, working him up into Harry's hand as he breathed obscenities against Harry's hair.  

"Quiet for me," Harry murmured as he released Eggsy to undo his trousers, pushing them down and rucking up his shirt-tails to give himself better access to Eggsy's cock. 

The noise Eggsy did make- a sort of bitten off whine that Harry doubted he would get enough of any time soon- when Harry properly circled his cock with his fingers was gorgeous.  He was hot and just slick enough for Harry to get a good rhythm going almost immediately.  

Harry mouthed against Eggsy's throat, losing himself in how good it felt to simply touch him at last.  It was difficult to save even a fraction of his attention for the door.  Harry had never thought of himself as much of an exhibitionist, but his cock pulsed in his pants when he considered the possibility of discovery.  Of having only a heartbeat of warning before anyone walking in would adjust to the meager light enough to work out what they were doing- if the muffled cries didn't give them away before that.  _Mine_ , Harry thought.  _He's mine, and he wants to be, and I want everyone to know it._

At that thought, Harry stopped caring about what would be messy, or what would be easy to conceal when they walked back out into the great hall again.  He undid his own trousers with unsteady fingers and released his cock, sliding it up against Eggsy's.

"All right?" he asked, eyes flickering shut at the feel of it.

The next sound wasn't strictly a yes or a no, but as he worked against Eggsy, as Eggsy's hips stuttered to meet him, Harry understood.   He wrapped his fingers around Eggsy again, around both of them this time, and as he stroked he nuzzled back up to Eggsy's mouth and caught his lips.

He tasted something metallic and pulled away, breath coming ragged and sharp as he thrust against Eggsy.  "What-"

"Bit myself," Eggsy said, his breath just as uneven as Harry _moved_.  "Sorry."

"Hush," Harry said, kissing him a little more gently even as he moved his hand faster.  The heat and pleasure of it was already almost unbearable, but for Eggsy it must have been much more than that because he smashed their lips together so hard it must have hurt him, and his whole body jerked, and then hot come splattered all over Harry's cock and Harry's hand.  Harry gave a groan of his own.

Eggsy didn't seem to need much recovery time- he didn't seem to need any at all- because he said, "You hush," and then pushed Harry up against the wall and jerked his cock expertly, his come slicking the way beautifully.  He squeezed Harry just tight enough and went just fast enough, and Harry felt like he had been half hard since Wednesday at least.  His head rolled back against the wall.  All he could think with Eggsy touching him at last was _Eggsy_ and _oh_ and _finally Eggsy_ , and it was difficult to keep quiet without biting himself like Eggsy had.

Eggsy kissed him and slid his thumb along Harry's slit, the touch yanking Harry abruptly over the edge.  He buried his groan in Eggsy's lips and whited out as he came. 

When Harry could see, he looked down between them and saw that Eggsy had caught most of it in his palm.  When Harry could speak, he said, "Thank goodness for that."  He produced a handkerchief. 

Eggsy grinned crookedly as he took it.  "I'm gonna make you scream one day,” he said. 

Harry just looked at him.  The gleam in Eggsy’s eyes was unmistakable.  Harry's own thoughts were caught somewhere between _I look forward to it_ and _I was thinking something similar myself_ , so he pulled Eggsy into a kiss that hopefully said both. 

Sometime later, after they had both put themselves to rights again, Eggsy said, "We'd better get back, hadn't we?"

Harry nodded.  It was best if they weren't missed, and it wouldn't be too long before Lancelot arrived and they could go home at last- but Harry didn't want to move just yet.  He didn't want to let Eggsy go just yet.     

A sly smile played across Eggsy’s red and swollen lips.  “You know, I’m almost looking forward to seeing your aunt again,” he said.

"And to all the awkward family dinners you will have to attend on my arm after all?"

The smile became a grin.  “Won’t everyone be surprised?”

Harry let his arms twine around Eggsy’s waist again.  They didn’t actually need to draw much apart at all, did they?  They _were_ meant to be together, weren't they?  And though everyone in the main hall would gamely pretend not to know, it wouldn’t be too difficult for anyone to figure out where they had been and what they had been doing.  “Won’t they just,” Harry said, and smiled back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://potentiality-26.tumblr.com/).


End file.
